Se dice que
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Se dice, que es el demonio en carne viva. Se dice, que sus ojos son petrificantes. Se dice, que no tiene corazón... los rumores no duran para siempre. One-shot (Dedicado a Abby)


NOTA: _**Abby, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, espero que te guste tan solo un poquito :)**_

_**Si Happy Tree Friends me perteneciera se los diría.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se dice, que es el demonio en carne viva._

_Se dice, que sus ojos son petrificantes._

_Se dice, que no tiene corazón…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los rumores corrían por las calles de Tree Town. A toda la gente se le erizaba la piel de tan solo oír una palabra acerca del asesino más temido de todos los tiempos, el que hacía de sus vidas un infierno, el culpable de cada lágrima. Nadie ha podido verlo, siempre que llegan a la escena del crimen, no hay rastro de él, simplemente se desvanece en la oscuridad. Una de las cosas que dan más terror es que siempre que encontraban los cuerpos, están bañados en sangre, ya que se sabe que tortura a sus víctimas. Las muertes aumentaban cada día más, matando las esperanzas de las personas que vivían ahí, aterrorizándolas más, haciendo sus vidas peor.

Todos los días, no importaba si estuviera el sol o la luna, se escuchaban los gritos de alguien, pidiendo ayuda, su voz desgarrándose cada vez que gritaba más fuerte… pero por más que quisieran, nadie podía hacer nada, o terminaría con el mismo final horroroso y sangriento que la otra persona; así que lo único que podían hacer, era llorar hasta el día siguiente, o rogar por vivir un día más.

La policía ya no podía hacer nada, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como terminar con él, y aunque la tuvieran, no funcionaría; los niños ya no salían a jugar como lo hacían antes, vivían una infancia llena de miedo y horror, y tenían pesadillas todas las noches, pero solo tenían el consuelo de los padres para siquiera saber que todavía había alguien que les podía dar amor; nadie podía salir a comprar seguido, y menos para divertirse, sobrevivir es lo primero ante todo.

Pero estas noticias eran desconocidas para cualquiera que no viviera ahí. Todos creen que las personas de allí son felices, con ese cómodo clima y hermoso paisaje… que gran mentira. El lugar era lindo, sí, pero no había nada de felicidad. Además, estas noticias no eran publicadas, ya que si lo hicieran, no habrían turistas, ni personas pidiendo trabajo, lo que significaba menos economía, solo así, la vida de las personas de Tree Town sería peor. Mucho peor. Así que esto es lo que pasa: un turista o una persona buscando trabajo llega a lo que sería la alegre y hermosa ciudad de Tree Town, se quedan ahí por un tiempo, salen a comprar o a pasear por las calles (mala idea) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mueren.

Sí, la vida de las personas que vivían ahí era horrible. Pero no se podían mudar a otro lado, ya que en el intento, muchas personas fueron asesinadas por el protagonista de todo ese espectáculo, quien amaba su trabajo, adoraba ver los rostros asustados con lágrimas en las mejillas, le encantaba que pidieran piedad, arrodillándose ante él como esclavos, le fascinaba embriagarse con el dulce olor a sangre, sus gritos llenos de horror y dolor eran música para sus oídos, pero sobre todo, amaba como su cuchillo atravesaba las delgadas capas de piel delicada, hasta llegar a los músculos, y de ahí, a los órganos. Su sonrisa tétrica de cocodrilo se veía en la oscuridad, y sus ojos ámbar brillaban a la luz de la luna. No tenía sentimientos, simplemente, no tenía corazón, o al menos así parece, y nunca ha tenido piedad con nadie, sus plegarias para que no los mate lo aburren, en algunos casos, degollaba a quienes lo aburrían con su discurso de piedad. Disfrutaba de lo que hacía, y nunca pararía de hacerlo…

Nunca.

.

.

.

-Ya llegamos- una joven de cabello rojo salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del taxista. Estaba pensando en como sería el lugar al cual se mudaba. Tree Town.

Se decía que el lugar era tranquilo y lindo, que había aire fresco, pasto de un verde vivo, pájaros cantando, y ciudadanos felices… por supuesto era una gran mentira. Pero como todos, no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba, ni de que las personas ahí sufrían como si estuvieran en el infierno.

-¿Señorita?- volvió a decir el taxista. La peli roja se dio cuenta en que había empezado a adentrarse en su mundo otra vez

-¿Eh? S-sí, ¿y-ya llegamos?- dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

-Así es, bienvenida a Tree Town-

Y con eso, la peli roja le pagó al señor, y bajo del coche con su única maleta. Solo tenía una, ya que ella no usaba muchas cosas como las otras chicas de su edad, que literalmente se llevaban como seis maletas, además, iba a vivir en un departamento, y tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse muebles, comida y electrodomésticos; dinero que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir.

Y por eso ahí estaba, quería comenzar de nuevo, y no seguir viviendo con su tío Pop, ya que él la cuidó cuando sus padres murieron, ella solo tenía 11 años cuando pasó eso. Desde que cumplió 14 comenzó a ahorrar con el dinero de sus padres, el que le daba su tío, y el que le daban en su trabajo; ella también trabajaba en un restaurante, no muy elegante, pero sí con clase. Desde los 9 años aprendió a cocinar, y lo hacía tan bien, que cuando tenía trece años, fue a pedir trabajo para no ser una carga para su tío, ¡y la aceptaron!

Pero ahora, era su turno. Su turno de vivir feliz sin el consentimiento de los demás, y disfrutar al máximo su nuevo hogar. Sí. Esos eran sus planes…

Siguió caminando por las calles hasta que llegó al departamento. Miró confusa la gran reja de seguridad que rodeaba la entrada, y algunas ventanas, comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez habian ladrones o personas malas por ahí… Sacudió su cabeza intentando de quitarse esos pensamientos "_no puedo ser paranoica el primer día aquí" _pensó, y sacó sus llaves para ver si tenía una para esa gran reja.

Afortunadamente, tenía dos: una para la reja, y otra para su puerta. Colocó la llave dentro de la cerradura, y entro. De su bolsillo sacó un papel que decía: _puerta 6_, el número de su habitación. Se supone que el departamento tiene 22 puertas/habitaciones. Entonces subió las escaleras tranquilamente, no tenía ninguna prisa, y eran las 2:00 p.m. , lo que significaba que le daba tiempo para desempacar y salir a comprar comida.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta 6. Suspiró, cerró los ojos, y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con lo que sería la sala, era pequeña, pero cómoda, con una ventana grande a la derecha; a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la cocina, era linda y mediana, todo estaba limpio y en orden; saliendo de la cocina había un pequeño pasillo que conducía a su supuesto cuarto, y al lado derecho, estaba el baño, era lindo y espacioso, y por último su cuarto. Cuando entró, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. La habitación era mediana, para su suerte ya estaban algunos muebles, y una cama matrimonial. A su derecha se encontraba el tocador, era pequeño, pero bonito, y estaba hecho de madera fina de un color vino, tenía dos cajones en forma horizontal, y tenía un espejo con detalles en las esquinas. Al lado izquierdo de la cama se ubicaba el buró (lugar donde se pone la lámpara y cosas así) era del mismo material y color que el tocador, con un cajón. Luego, pecado a la pared de la izquierda, estaba el closet, del mismo material y color que los otros muebles, cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que ya tenía algunos ganchos, no hacía falta comprar o conseguir más. Su cama estaba tendida con solo una sábana blanca de seda, y dos almohadas suaves y esponjosas, cubiertas con la misma tela y color que las sábanas. Al lado del tocador, había una ventana que dejaba ver el parque, y más allá el bosque. Suspiro y se aventó a su ahora nueva cama, abrazó una almohada contra su pecho y sonrió. Estaba feliz, y le encantaba su nuevo hogar, todo era perfecto.

"_Todavía tengo que desempacar mis cosas" _se paró, y fue por sus maletas. Primero abrió la que tenía toda su ropa, la sacó, y acomodó algunas prendas en el closet, pero como vio que también el closet tenía por ahí como dos cajones hasta abajo, puso otra parte de su ropa ahí. La que sobró la acomodó en un cajón del tocador. En su otra maleta llevaba las cosas de estilismo y zapatos, aunque más bien, en lugar de ser estilismo de cosas de maquillaje, solo eran cosas para su cabello, ya que su cabellera roja era muy rebelde, y tenía que usar broches blancos para aplacarlo. Cuando por fin terminó, se tiró a la cama, y sin querer, se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había oscurecido, lo que alarmó a la peli roja. Rápidamente se paró y miró la hora, eran las 7:47 p.m. "_rayos, ya es tarde y todavía tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas" _se dirigió a su closet y sacó un delgado suéter rojo vivo, agarró su bolsa y sus llaves, y salió corriendo del departamento.

Mientras caminaba observó como el viento movía brevemente su suéter. Su rojizo cabello seguía el movimiento del viento, y el ruido de sus pisadas era lo único que se escuchaba. Tenía una extraña sensación, sentía como si alguien la estuviera vigilando, pero siempre que volteaba no había nada. Lo que más le daba miedo es que no había ni un carro o persona pasando por ahí. El silencio la incomodaba mucho, era como si en lugar de estar en el famoso y lindo lugar Tree Town, estuviera en un pueblo fantasma.

De repente oyó como algo se movía entre los árboles, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, y en ese momento, antes de siquiera saber que estaba haciendo, comenzó a correr. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero aun corriendo, esa extraña presencia seguí ahí, como si alguien la estuviera correteando a escondidas. Después de unos segundos logró divisar el mini super, sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, ya casi llegaba, solo unos cuantos metros más…

Lo logró. Llegó al mini super, y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Cuando ya estaba adentro se sorprendió de ver a solo dos cajeros, el mini super no era pequeño, así que no entendía porque nada más estaban ellos dos. Decidió mejor no tomarle importancia. Agarró un carrito, y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Primero pasó por la zona de cereales y galletas, luego por la de comida, y por último al de electrodomésticos. Después de haber conseguido lo que necesitaba por ahora, se dirigió a una de las cajas. Después de haber pagado, recordó algo extremadamente importante "_estúpida…" _se dijo a sí misma "_¿Ahora cómo vas a llevar todo esto?" _en verdad que se sentía tonta, compró muchas cosas, como galletas, comida, fruta, utensilios de cocina, un microondas, cosas así. Y entonces, sin otra opción, se dirigió al cajero.

-D-disculpe…- Dijo tímidamente. Él la miró, con una ceja alzada.

-¿Si?- le respondió el joven.

-N-no tenía idea d-de que iban a s-ser t-tantas cosas… entonces m-me preguntaba si p-podría llevarme el carrito, d-dejar las cosas, y-y luego r-regresarlo…- se había puesto nerviosa de tan solo pensar en lo que diría, cuando vivía con su tío Pop ya no tartamudeaba, solo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Pero algo en ese lugar le daba una extraña sensación de miedo que nunca había sentido en su antiguo hogar.

El joven le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Emm… está bien, puede llevárselo y luego traerlo de vuelta aquí- dijo haciendo que la peli roja suspirara de alivio. Justo cuando iba a salir del mini super y decir gracias, el cajero habló de nuevo llamando su atención.

-Señorita- la llamó. Flaky volteó a verlo confundida. –Por favor, tenga cuidado- y con eso, salió de ahí.

Solo esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza: "_por favor, tenga cuidado" _ "_tenga cuidado" "tenga cuidado" "tenga cuidado" _¿qué quería decir con eso? No entendía por qué le había dicho eso, ya que no es normal que un empleado te diga que tengas cuidado, o ¿tan solo quería ser amable? No, debe haber una razón.

Haber, cuando llegó, su departamento tenía rejas de seguridad. Después, en el camino al mini super, sintió que alguien la seguía. Desde que había llegado no vio a nadie en la calle o personas caminando por ahí. Llega al mini super, y solo hay dos cajeros. Uno de ellos le dice que tenga cuidado. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahí, a no ser que…

Se frenó de golpe. Algo se movió entre los árboles. Una ráfaga de viento movió las hojas de los árboles, dándole un escalofrío. Sus pies no reaccionaban, no se podía mover de ahí, y no miraba ningún punto fijo, solamente se quedó ahí, helada. Pero al escuchar un segundo ruido, ahora más cerca de ella, no dudó en echarse a correr con el carrito, pero era más difícil correr, porque el carrito pesaba un poco. Mientras corría sentía como esa presencia corría detrás de ella entre los árboles, pero no quería voltear, tal vez si lo hacía, moriría. Así que siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su departamento, pero cuando llegó, ya nadie la seguía, y como esto la asustó más, entró rápidamente.

Dejo el carrito enfrente de las escaleras, y poco a poco fue subiendo las cosas a su habitación. De repente oyó gritos, pero como se oían distantes, pensó que eran de la tele de algún vecino o algo así, pero de todas maneras se asustó. Después de haber terminado, salió del departamento con el carrito, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que si lo hacía algo terrible iba a pasar, pero todavía tenía que devolver el carrito, o sino la culparían de habérselo robado. Sin tener otra opción tomó aire, y comenzó a caminar.

En el camino ya no sintió la incómoda presencia, lo que fue una suerte, no quería volver a correr de nuevo. Caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que se escucharon gritos.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. No quería seguir caminando. No quería acercarse más. No quería ir al dejar el carrito. No quería morir. Y para empeorar las cosas, los gritos venían del mini super. Si este era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, quería despertarse. Ya. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era, y tenía que seguir su camino. Pero… ¿no debería ir gente o la policía para ver qué es lo que ocurría? ¿por qué nadie salía a ver qué es lo que pasaba? ¿acaso no les importaba? ¿nadie lo oía?...

¿Acaso era normal?

Este asunto ya empezaba a empeorar y las dudas de la peli roja se hacían más grandes. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ir ahí, quiera o no. Pero no solo por dejar lo que debía, sino también para investigar que estaba pasando. Los gritos habían cesado.

De la nada, un sentimiento de valentía la invadió. Caminó un poco más rápido, con pasos seguros y determinados. Después de poco, logró ver el mini super. Genial, por fin llegó. Para quitarse los nervios entró rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, toda la valentía se fue al caño en tan solo ver la horrorosa y espantosa imagen que tenía delante.

Lo primero que vio fue sangre, en todos lados. En un charco de sangre, había un brazo, manchado de suciedad y obviamente sangre. En el suelo literalmente habian diferentes partes del cuerpo de dos personas, brazos, pies, dedos, ojos… de los cajeros que trabajaban ahí. En la caja registradora vio algo que la traumó aun todavía más, ahí se encontraba la cabeza de la persona que le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, llena de sangre y cortadas, sus ojos estaban atravesados con el marcador de precios, y en sus mejillas pálidas y sucias se podían ver las lágrimas secas. Toda esta horrible escena hizo que le dieran nauseas, y sin darse cuenta, lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas, y por instinto se tapó la boca. Cuando iba a salir, el olor a sangre la mareó, y sin querer, se resbaló con la sangre, y cayó sobre un pie. Sin aguantarlo más, comenzó a sollozar, ya no quería estar ahí.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin saber a donde iba. Solo quería alejarse de ahí lo más lejos posible. Se abofeteó mentalmente por no haberse dirigido a su departamento, pero ya no importaba, solo tenía que huir. De repente, sintió como alguien la seguía. La horrible presencia que le daba escalofríos.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al parque, donde los juegos infantiles se movían un poco a causa del viento, pero no le tomó importancia, y siguió corriendo. Más árboles aparecieron en su camino, al igual que la tierra y el pasto, lo que significaba que había entrado a un bosque. La luna y las estrellas eran lo único que alumbraba con luz escasa el camino por el que corría. Dio vuelta a la derecha para intentar perder a quien la estaba persiguiendo, pero tropezó con una raíz de un árbol grande.

Angustia y miedo la comenzaron a invadir cuando cayó. Intentó levantarse, pero se había lastimado el tobillo, eso le pasaba por ser tan frágil. Justo cuando se iba a levantar, oyó pisadas a no más de cinco metros. Estaba perdida. Comenzó a llorar aún más. Moriría. Moriría el primer día en lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Esa persona que la había seguido era la responsable de la muerte de esas inocentes personas. Los mató, y la mataría también a ella. No quería morir, no así.

Cuatro metros.

Solo tenía 16 años, no podía morir a esa edad, dejaría a Cub y a Pop solos.

Tres metros.

Se había mudado aquí para conseguir una nueva vida, empezar de nuevo, demostrar que podía ser independiente.

Dos metros.

Quería tener una familia, tener amigos y conocer gente nueva, poder convivir con felicidad y paz con todos. No a morir de una forma sangrienta y dolorosa.

Un metro.

Pero no toda la vida es color de rosa, tal vez los sueños no son más que una ilusión.

Ya no había espacio por cortar entre los dos.

"_Este es mi fin" _pensó, y por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería abrirlos. De repente, alguien la agarró del cuello y la empujo contra el árbol, manteniendo su agarre firme y duro. Sentía como si su garganta se estuviera partiendo en dos, era un dolor indescriptible, simplemente no podía respirar, y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas como fuente. Su cara se puso roja de tanta presión que hacía en su cuello, apostaría a que ya lo tenía morado.

Sus pequeñas manos intentaron quitar las del depredador que la estaba ahorcando cada vez más, haciendo que comenzara a tocer, pidiendo aire. Aun intentando alejar las manos del depredador, sintió como algo frío y filoso se acercaba a su mejilla, cortando levemente la delicada piel de la peli roja. Esto la alertó, y por instinto abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otro par de color mostaza. La persona que tenía frente a ella no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad. Lo único que podía ver, eran dos ojos fríos de un color amarillo brillante, y algo de cabello verde en su frente.

Pero aun cosas solo ver esas pocas cosas de él, sintió algo removerse en su interior. Se perdió en ese par de ojos que la hipnotizaron desde que los vio. No sabía que es lo que tenían que la atraía tanto, sintió como él alejaba el arma filosa, y la miró, como si la estuviera analizando. Y de la nada, sus manos soltaron lentamente su cuello, y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, como si ahora tuvieran sentimientos, y notó que se suavizaron. Lo miró una última vez más, antes de caer desmayada al suelo, solo que en lugar de caer en él, unos brazos la atraparon.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Los cuerpos bañados en sangre, la huida al bosque, el misterioso ser que casi la mata, sus ojos…

Pero un algo importante se le vino a la mente _"¿Dónde estoy…?"_ salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor. Su closet, su tocador, su cama. Estaba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama. _"¿Pero cómo?"_ intentó pararse, pero cayó. Su herida en el tobillo, se había lastimado y ahora no podía caminar bien.

Se paró de nuevo y se sostuvo con la pared, salió de su habitación, y recargándose en el barandal de las escaleras, bajó. Oyó como los pájaros cantaban. Era de día.

Cuando por fin termino de bajar, sacó sus llaves, y salió. No había entendido nada de lo que pasó.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y no hubo ningún ataque, poco a poco las personas en Tree Town comenzaron a salir de nuevo a las calles, disfrutando del clima y de la compañía de los demás. Ya no habian gritos ni dolor, ni lágrimas. Ya nadie oía noticias de muertes o desapariciones. La gente comenzó a vivir de nuevo, con felicidad y paz. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se volvían a oír gritos de alegría y risas. La vida tranquila de antes había vuelto…

Aunque, siempre que una pequeña peli roja caminaba por ahí, feliz y tranquila, ya sea con sus amigas o ella sola, un par de ojos la observaban entre las sombras, admirando su belleza y bondad.

.

.

.

_Se dice, que solo era un fantasma._

_Se dice, que ha desaparecido._

_Se dice, que está enamorado…_


End file.
